Und es gibt sie doch, die alte Zeit
by Maylinn
Summary: Eine Timeline Geschichte mit folgen. Sam wird mit einer Zeitmaschine ins Rittertum geschickt um ihren Traumtypen zurück zu holen der per Zufall dort gelandet ist. Fantasie und ein wenig komik in der Zeitvon ArthursTafelrunde. Timeline, Merlin Filme mit d


Eine Timeline Geschichte mit folgen. Sam wird mit einer Zeitmaschine ins Rittertum geschickt um ihren Traumtypen zurück zu holen der per Zufall dort gelandet ist. Fantasie und ein wenig komik in der Zeitvon ArthursTafelrunde. (Timeline, Merlin) ---- Filme mit denen mans vergleichen könnte. viel spaß

Und es gab sie doch … die alte Zeit!

"Boa? Sicher das in den Rüstungen die Eier genug Platz gehabt haben!" schrie ein Junge Sam mit langem T- Shirt und Cappy zu. Sein Ohrring blinkte von weitem und trotzdem konnte Sam ihn gut erkennen. Es war auch nicht schwer, schließlich studierte sie ihn seit der 11 Klasse aufmerksam und kannte alles an ihm….nun ja… fast alles. Er war von einer Gruppe Jungs umzingelt die in seine Clique gehörten und es war damit nicht leicht immer in seiner Nähe zu sein.

" Tja abgesehen von kleinen Eiern sind Ritter in Strahlender Rüstung selten geworden Snake!" rief sie zurück und warf ihm einen grienenden Blick zu. Er hieß nicht wirklich Snake, eigentlich hieß er Kai aber alle nannten ihn so seit er vor zwei Jahren eine Schlange in die Schule geschmuggelt hatte und dadurch die Großangekündigte Klausur verschoben wurde. Natürlich hatte sich außer den Lehrern keiner bei ihm beschwert, wie man sich gut vorstellen kann." Woher haben die bloß diese ganzen Sachen die können unmöglich echt sein, sie sehen aus wie neu!" bemerkte Sam und berührte ein Schwert das hinter einer Absperrung stand. Jemand packte sie an der Schulter und zog sie zurück.

"Und so sollen diese wichtigen Antiquitäten auch noch ein eine weile aussehen meine Dame!"

Ermahnte sie ein alter Man und brachte das Schwert wieder in Position.

"Sorry aber die sind nich echt, sehen sie doch wie gut das alles erhalten ist. Wo haben sie die her?" drängelte Sam weiter.

Der alte man richtete sein Brille auf der Nase und sah Sam durchdringend an.

"Nun…" meinte er, "Schlicht und ergreifend, Betriebsgeheimnis!" Sam und der Mann lächelten sich an. " Nagut sie wollns mir nich sagen, versteh schon. Wie dem auch sei, es ist nie und nimmer echt abgesehen davon glaub ich nicht an diese Merlin Rittergeschichten."

"Ach und warum nicht?" wollte er wissen.

"Weil es Zauberei und Magie an sich nicht gibt! Ganz einfach."

"So… meinst du also."

"Hör mal alter Mann, seh ich vielleicht aus wie zwölf? Ich hab keinen Nerv für deine Märchengeschichten!"

Wieder lächelte der alte Mann und wendete sich von Sam ab. Im Museumskorridor war sein lachen noch eine weile zuhören und eine Stimme die sagte: Du hast sie nur vergessen, kleine… Du hast sie einfach vergessen.

"Pff komischer alter Kauz…ey wo sind die denn alle hin?" Keiner mehr da, Sam hatte wohl zu lange mit dem Mann geredet. Sie ruckelte ihr Sonnenbrille von der Stirn und setzte sie auf, drehte ihr Handy lauter was ihr gleichzeitig als Mp3- player diente und ging weiter.

Nach einer Weile betrat sie einen Korridor der sich von dem anderen Abzweigte.

"Toll! Und welchen sind sie jetzt gegangen?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ein schrei und ein heller gleißender Blitz aus dem linken Korridor.

"Das war die Stimme von Snake!" entschied Sam und nahm den selben Weg aus dem das Licht schien.

"SNAKE!"

Sam nahm die Hörer aus dem Ohr und lief in ein Zimmer dessen Tür aufgebrochen war. In dem Zimmer war eine Stahltür zu einem weiterem Zimmer, auch diese war offen.

"Hm scheint ein Wichtiger Raum zu sein."

_Wieso ist er dann offen? Snake. Hat er ihn geöffnet? Wieso? Ich kapier Grad gar nix mehr._

Sam betritt den nächsten Raum, anders als der vorherige war dieser voll in Metallwände gefasst. Es sah fast aus wie ein Labor. Ein riesiger Raum man hätte ihn nicht in diesem Gebäude vermuten können und seine Decke erstreckte sich soweit Sam schätzen konnte ungefähr sieben Meter hoch. In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Art Bühne oder Ähnliches sie war achteckig und ebenso aus Metal wie die anderen Sachen in dem Raum. An jeder Kante der Bühne erstreckte sich eine Säule jedoch nich gerade nach Oben sondern so das alle Säulen sich in der Mitte über der Bühne trafen und so einen Mittelpunkt schufen.

"Was ist das hier?"

Aus einer weniger beleuchteten Ecke trat eine Person. Es war der alte Museumsbesitzer. Er stand nun neben einem riesigen Pult mit Knöpfen und Hebeln.

"Sie schon wieder… was ist das hier und was ist mit Snake passiert?"

"Du dürftest nicht hier sein, betreten ist in diesem Raum verboten."

Er schubste Sam regelrecht vor sich hin bevor sie sich dagegen stellen konnte.

"Lassen sie das ich hab genau gehört das Snake hier war, er hat geschrieen."

Der Mann beendete das schubsen und lockerte seine Brille.

"Er ist genauso wie du kleine Dame." erklärte er in ruhigem Ton.

"Wie, wie meinen sie das?"

"Auch er glaubt nicht mehr an Wunder und Magie."  
"Warum sollten wir auch!"

"Weil es sie gab!"

"Aha gab" _Sehr aufschlussreich._

"Ich will zu Snake, wo haben sie ihn hingebracht!"

"Nun gut ich werde dich zu ihm bringen aber es wäre, nur all zu problematisch dich loszuschicken ohne zu wissen wohin meinst du nicht?"

"Ok, schießen sie los alter Mann!" meinte Sam entschlossen. Ihr Mp3 Player war nun in der Tasche verschwunden, sie musste zugeben das der Mann so ein Geheimnis um Kais verschwinden machte, lies es ihr interessanter erscheinen.

"Vor 3 Jahren ungefähr, ging ein Achäologenexpeditionsteam auf die Suche nach Burgen im frühen 13 Jahrhundert.

Und tatsächlich fanden sie etwas. Der Kopf der Expedition stützte mehr unfreiwillig in einen geheimen Schacht. In diesem Schacht wurden mehrere Relikte und Schriftrollen sowie ein Zettel gefunden. Die Schätze wurden geborgen und untersucht.

Als sie den Zettel näher untersuchten bemerkten sie einen Hilferuf schriftlich verfasst auf der Rückseite. Unterschrieben vom Vater eines der Expeditionsmitglieder.

Wie konnte das sein! Der Zettel wurde nachgewiesen als ein Dokument aus dem 13 Jahrhundert es war tatsächlich mehr als 650 Jahre alt. Wie konnte ein Hilferuf des Verschollenen Mannes auf diesen Zettel gelangen?"

"Er ist vorher in diesem Versteck gewesen und hat dann den Hilferuf darauf geschrieben !" meinte Sam als hätte sie das Rätsel gelöst.

"Daran hatten die Archäologen auch gedacht aber die Höhle bzw. der Schacht wurde vorher nicht betreten dafür war er zu gut versteckt und unberührt gewesen, abgesehen davon hätte sicher jemand solch alte Relikte mitgenommen. Nein! Nach einiger Zeit wollte der Mann dessen Vater verschwunden war seinen Vater treffen, doch durch sein vorhaben wurden einige Männer auf ihn aufmerksam und beschlossen ihn und seine Expeditionsmitglieder aufzuklären.

Sie wurden zu einer Corporation gebracht. In ihr hatten mehrere Wissenschaftler eine Bahnbrechende Entdeckung gemacht. Sie hatten bei einem Versuch, aus Versehen einen Menschen in eine andere Zeit geschickt."

"In eine andere Zeit!"

"Richtig, um genau zu sein, in das Jahr 1309"

"Und dann?"

" Das Expeditionsteam wurde ihm nachgeschickt, mit bestimmten Sendern "Markern" ausgestattet, sie sollten ihn zurückholen."

"Haben sie es geschafft!"  
"Ich weiß nur das von 6 Leuten 3 wieder zurückgekommen sind!"

"Wahnsinn! Coole Geschichte." meinte Sam.

"Aber was hat das mit mir und Kai zu tun?" hakte sie nach.

"Nun ja, Kai ist mehr oder weniger unbeabsichtigt in eine andere Zeit geschickt worden."  
"Waaas? Soll das heißen das da ist die Zeitmaschine von vor drei Jahren!"

Schrie Sam und schreckte auf. Der alte Mann räusperte sich.

"Hmpf ja das ist sie und in meinem alter können die Hände schon einmal etwas Tatterich sein, dabei hatte der Junge nichts hier zu suchen, genau genommen ist er selber Schuld."

"In welcher Zeit ist Kai jetzt!" schauderte Sam und umkrallte ihren Rucksack.

"Nun ich…. Ich habe ihn ins Jahr 537 Jahre in die Vergangenheit geschickt. Schätze ich!"

" Sie SCHÄTZEN!" entfuhr es Sam. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, da saß doch tatsächlich ein Mann der behauptete ihren Schwarm in eine andere Zeit geschleudert zu haben. War der Mann senil oder einfach nur verrückt und ein Fall für die Klapse.

"Holen sie ihn zurück, sofort! Immerhin will ich noch mein ganzes Leben mit ihm verbringen, das ist unfair ich hab ihn mir schon ausgesucht, das können sie doch nicht machen, wissen sie was sie mir damit antun? Es dauert ewig den perfekten Typen zu finden!"

"Bei aller Liebe das würde ich auf der Stelle wenn ich könnte, aber sehen sie genau da kommst sie ins Spiel!"

"Ich?"

"Nun ich kann seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr zwischen den Zeiten hin und her reisen ich bin zu alt, ich habe dies 3 mal getan um die Ausstellungsstücke zu holen, jedoch ist es nicht empfehlenswert die maschine mehrmals zu benutzen da sie mit einem Fax zu vergleichen ist, je mehr man ein Blatt weiterverwendet desto unleserlicher wird es, genauso wird der Mensch bei jedem Transport mehr und mehr nun wie soll ich sagen…"

"Zerstört !"

"Seine Knochen verschieben sich, wie die Schrift unleserlicher wird so verschiebt sich die Lage der Knochen. Allerdings erst nach mehrmaligem Gebrauch."

"Aha… und wie kommen wir wieder zurück?"

"Der Junge hat keinen Marker bei sich, wenn du mit ihm zurückkommst aktivierst du den Sender den ich dir mitgebe und ihr werdet in eure Zeit zurückgeholt."

"Ok… ich werde Snake zurückholen. Aber was wenn mich jemand angreift oder so!"

"Für den Fall, gebe ich dir eine Waffe mit, ihr jugendlichen könnt damit in unserer Zeit sowieso am besten umgehen wenn ich damit recht in der Annahme bin.

"Cool! Mein Bruder hat genauso eine!"

"Meine Meinung." antwortete der alte und schüttelte wissend den Kopf.

"Mein Bruder is ein Bulle!" ergänzte Sam das Kopfgeschüttle.

Sie packte die Waffe in ihren Rucksack und schnallte ihn auf den Rücken.

Der Mann führte sie auf das Podest das einer achteckigen Bühne gleich war und richtete die selbe Zeit aus wie vorhin als er Snake versendet hatte.

"Pass auf dich auf, diese Zeit ist nicht ungefährlich !"

Ein lautes Summen der Säulen begann und als Sam nach oben sah, bildete sich ein Blauer Lichtstrahl am Punkt der zusammen geschlossenen Säulen. Acht riesige Spiegel richteten sich auf und reflektierten das Licht das sie spiegelten.

Die Strahlen schossen durch ihren Körper. Wurden hundertfach reflektiert und weg war sie…

Legendärer König

Zu sich kam Sam auf einer saftigen grünen Wiese, nicht weit von einem Prächtigen Schloss. Es sah noch nicht all zu alt aus, eher als wäre es schon ein paar Jahre in Bau als Sam sich aufrichtete und darauf zu schritt.

"Boa is das geil!" Das war das beste was sie je erlebt oder erleben würde das wusste sie. Wann hatte schon mal jemand die Chance in die Zeit der Ritter und dessen Rittertum zu gelangen.

"Gut und jetz muss ich dich finden Snake."

Sie wollte gerade auf das Tor zu schreiten als sie Pferde hinter sich schnaufen hörte.

Sam erschrak und stolperte, doch ein Mann auf einem Pferd packte sie am Arm und hinderte sie so daran hinzufallen.

"Nicht so hastig My Lady!" meinte dieser.

Sam blickte hoch zum Besitzer des weißen Pferdes und erkannte einen Mann in Rüstung und rotblond gelockten Haaren. Seine Augen waren dunkelblau das erkannte Sam sofort wo sie immer besonders auf die Augenfarbe achtete.

"Danke!" meinte Sam und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

"Nur ein danke Weib? Hast du dem König nicht mehr zu sagen!" rief ein Mann hinter ihm grob und legte ein mickriges Lächeln auf.

"Lass Gawain" meinte der blonde Mann wieder und erhob seine Hand.

"Echt? Ihr seit also der König… interessant wisst ihr ich bin nicht von hier deshalb weiß ich nicht so richtig was Sache ist tut mir Leid" fügte Sam hinzu und blickte den König entschuldigend an.

Dieser lachte und fragte: " Ach so ist das… was Sache ist! Zumindest eure Ausdrucksweise sollte ich noch studieren, seit mir in meinem Schloss Camelot willkommen… Lady…"

"Samantha…. Sie können mich Sam nennen!"

"Herzlich willkommen Sam, ihr könnt mich Artur nennen." erklärte er belustigt und reichte Sam wieder die Hand zum Zeichen dafür das sie mit auf sein Pferd solle.

Sam nahm seine Hand und mit einem Ruck saß sie hinter dem König und blickte sich um.

Hinter ihr hörte sie das tuscheln und Gemurmel der Soldaten.

Der König gab wieder ein Handzeichen und die Reiter ritten weiter auf den Schlosshof. Wo das Gefolge die Ankunft Arturs bejubelte und begrüßte.

Artus galoppierte weiter bis ein Stallbursche zu ihm gerannt kam und das Pferd festhielt.

Er stieg ab und hielt Sam die Hand hin, jedoch hatte Sam schon zum Sprung angesetzt und war hinab gesprungen.

Artus sah sie wunderlich an. Es war nicht nur das handeln was er merkwürdig an ihr fand sondern auch das Aussehen.

Sie sah nicht hässlich aus, eher das genaue Gegenteil jedoch ihre Gewänder. Es war eindeutig dass sie nicht aus Britannien war.

Sie hatte mittellange Blonde Haare und eine blaue Brille auf dem Kopf die sie hinter den Ohren sicher hielt, Ohrringe, große kreisförmige Ohrringe die sich anscheinend tatsächlich den Weg durch ihre Ohrläppchen bahnten. Das hatte er noch nie gesehnen, zumindest nicht bei einer Frau. Männer verstümmelten sich schon immer gern den Körper aber Frauen? Das war neu. Sie trug eine dunkelblaue Hose, die ihn irgendwie an den Wellengang des Wassers erinnerte. Ihre Oberbekleidung war allerdings das merkwürdigste. Sie schien es nicht zu stören das man ihre Haut genauestens sehen konnte. Sie war so kurz das ein weiterer Diamant in ihrem Bauchnabel zu erkennen war. Kurz darüber ein schwarzer Leder - Mantel, der bis zu den Knien hing.

"Darf ich euch etwas fragen Sam?"

"Öhm… klar!"  
"Was habt ihr da für einen Diamanten am Bauch?"

"Ach das, das is ein Bauchnabel- piercing"

"Piercing?"  
"Ja, das is bei uns jetz grad voll im Trend"

Artur machte ein schmerzvolles Gesicht und sah auf den Piercing.

Sam musste unweigerlich lachen, hier verstanden die Menschen es natürlich nicht. Das hätte sie sich gleich denken können.

"Keine Angst, es tut nicht weh nur wenn du es rein gemacht bekommst. Und abgesehen davon machen das Kerle sowieso nicht Artur, also tu nicht so als wärst du als nächstes damit dran!" beruhigte sie ihn.

"Nun gut seht euch ruhig im Schloss um, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen." entschied Artur und lief ins Schloss.

Artur lief so schnell er konnte einen langen Saal entlang, bis ihm eine Frau entgegen kam und ihn umarmte und ihn anlächelte.

Artur hatte sie vermisst, sehr sogar. Jeden Tag hatte er ihr Gesicht vor Augen gehabt. Ob sie ihn genau so vermisst hatte? Jedenfalls sah sie gut aus. Lancelot schien sich gut um sie gekümmert zu haben.

"Guinevere, wie geht es euch meine Liebste?"

"Endlich seid ihr zurück geliebter."

Artur hätte sie gern geküsst aber sie wandte sich ab. Lancelot trat zu ihnen und bat Artur in den Raum der Tafelrunde. Sam war derweil einer Meute von Rittern gefolgt die sich in den selbigen Raum begeben wollten als ein Ritter mit schwarzen Gewändern und schwarzen langen Haaren hereinstürmte und ein hinterhältiges Lächeln auflegte gerade so als hätte er auf den Moment der noch folgen würde jahrelang gewartet.

Er ging gerade, schritt auf Artur zu und fing an so laut zu reden das alle im Raum es unschwer mitkriegen konnten. Auch Sam war dabei. Sie hatte sich in eine ecke gestellt und ihr Handy heraus geholt.

_Aufnahme…_ dachte sie.

"Ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein, und bin hoch erfreut das Lancelot sich so gut um das Schloss und das Volk gekümmert hat!" fing Artur das Gespräch an und stützte sich an der runden Tafel ab.

Der dunkel gekleidete Ritter brach in Gelächter aus.

"Wer seit ihr und weshalb wagt ihr es mich zu unterbrechen!" entfuhr es Artur.

Als der Ritter sich erholt hatte schwang er seine schwarz gelockten haare nach hinten und antwortet langsam auf Artur zu schreitend:

"Ihr kränkt mich, erkennt ihr mich nicht Vater? Ich bin euer einziger Sohn und Nachfolger."

Gemurmel und Getuschel lies sich an der Tafelrunde hören. "Das stimmt nicht… Artur hatte nie einen Sohn!" schrie einer aus der menge.

"Doch hat er!" meinte eine Stimme. "Merlin…" meinte der dunkele Ritter als er die Stimme des Widerspruchs gehört hatte.

Der genannte trat hervor und stand ihm nun gegenüber. "Das ist Mordret. Artur du hast vor ein Paar Jahren seine Mutter auf dem Schlachtfeld in empfang genommen. Erinnerst du dich!"

"Ja Vater, erinnerst du dich?" meinte Mordret süffisant.

Ruhe im Saal. Sam war froh das Gespräch aufzunehmen. _Nachweis der Geschichte Nachweis der Geschichte_, sang sie in Gedanken immer wieder.

"Wie dem auch sei, Lancelot hat sich auch sehr gut um eure Frau gekümmert. So gut das sie euch wohl fast wieder vergessen hatte." erklärte er und blickte Artur an.

"Was?" "Nein das würde sie nie tun." "Oh bitte meine Herren, sie würde und sie Hat!" entgegnete er wieder.

Lancelot trat hervor und sein Blick verriet Artur alles. Es stimmte, was seine Sohn gesagt hatte war wahr.

"Nun es ist mir wohl auch schon geschehen das ich gesündigt habe als ich es noch vermochte" meinte ein alter Mann mit grauen Haaren. Allgemeines Gelächter erklang. Wenn ein Mann dies tat war es nicht so schlimm wie für eine Frau.

"Was soll das? Solln wir Ausreden erfinden weil sie die Königin ist?" protestierte Mordret.

"Weil sie ein schwacher Mensch ist!"

"Nein, weil sie Arturs Gemahlin ist… Wollt ihr etwa wieder ein Recht für die Herrscher und eins für die beherrschten? Soll es wieder so sein? Artur! Ich dachte Camelot sollte etwas neues werden!" stichelte Mordret.

"Das ist es!" antwortete dieser.

"Dann zeigt das es euch damit ernst ist!" mahnte dieser. Mordret wusste das auf Verrat, Fremdgehen oder anderen Schnickschnack leicht der Tot stand.

Artur beriet sich mit seinem Freund und Zauberer Merlin dem nicht entgangen war was Mordret vor hatte. Er wollte einen Streit schüren um so einen Krieg entfachen zu können. Aber nicht nur das war es was Merlin erkannte, es war ihm genauso wenig entgangen das eine Frau in diesem Raum war und alles genau beobachtete. Sie war alles andere als eine normale Frau, das bemerkte er.

"Am Ende müsst ihr das Gesetz achten!" meinte Merlin und sah zu Sam die ihn erschrocken ansah. Wie konnte der berühmte Merlin, dessen Namen jedes Kind in ihrer Zeit kannte und faszinierte so eine Entscheidung treffen? Vielleicht würde sie es verstehen, irgendwann. Ihr war inzwischen durchaus bewusst das es ewig dauern konnte ihren …."Freund" zu finden. Jedoch wollte sie trotzdem einiges an Geschichte mit sich mitnehmen.

"Guinevere wird wegen Verrates verurteilt" entschied Artur schweren Herzens. Mordret fing an zu klatschen uns setze sich gemütlich an den Tisch

"Eine meisterhafte Entscheidung, von Vernunft und recht geleitet, Vater …so nun wolln wir trinken und feiern."

"Ich will euch hier in Camelot nie mehr wiedersehn!" schrie Arturs und sah seinem Sohn bitter in die Augen

"Aber Vater… ich bin doch gerade erst gekommen! Ich dachte wir plaudern ein wenig über alte Zeiten und frischen Familienbande auf."

"Stopft dem Kerl das Maul" entschied der König.

"Das kann doch nicht euer ernst sein Vater, ich bin euer geliebter Sohn, euer Kronprinz, Erbe und einziger Sohn…" meinte er hinterhältig. Mordret wusste genau so konnte er ihn rasend machen, seinen Verhassten Vater. Wie lange schon wurde all sein Hass von seiner Mutter auf ihn geschürt, er konnte gar nicht anders. Er hatte immer alles bekommen, alles was er wollte und das sollte dieses mal nicht anders werden.

"Kommt mir nie wieder unter die Augen." brüllte der König wieder

"Umarmt mich Vater!"

"Niemals!"

"Ihr zwingt mich mir zu nehmen was mir gehört."

"Wache festnehmen" erklärte Artur und entwich Mordret.

"Grämt euch nicht bitte …ich weiß wo die Tür ist. Ich bedaure Vater aber ich werde euch vernichten und diesmal wird euch euer Zaubernder Schoßhund auch nicht helfen."

Mordret schubste die Wache von sich und ging mit seinen Männern von dannen.

Sam hatte das Gespräch im Handy gespeichert. So einen Streit wünschte sie sich nicht mal mit ihrem ärgsten Feind. Und dann gleich mit der Familie.

Die Menschen drängten sich aus dem Saal. Die stickige Luft der Familienfehde war gerade zu unerträglich gewesen und hatte dazu geführt das alle nach draußen schwärmten.

Einige Ritter hatten Sam gesehen und sich beschwert beim jeweilige nächsten was ein unwürdiges Weib im Tafelrunden Saal zu suchen hatte.

Aber das störte Sam nicht weiter. Sie wollte den König und dessen Vertraute nur eins fragen.

"Haben sie einen Jungen in meinem Alter gesehen? Er ist 17 Jahre alt und hat im Verhältnis zu ihnen merkwürdige Sachen an." sie hatte einige Leute gefragt doch hatte sie keinen erfolg. Niemand hatte Kai gesehen. Dabei wäre er sicher aufgefallen in einer Zeit wie dieser, wo sich doch ständig die Menschen das Maul über andere zerrissen. Außerhalb des Schlosses war wohl ihre einzige Chance.

Sie lief, raus aus dem Schloss, raus aus dem Dorf denn auch dort hatte niemand etwas von Kai gehört. Sie lief immer weiter. Es war so gefährlich still im Wald in dem sie nun umher lief. Es war so ruhig. Sam hatte noch nie eine solche stille genossen. In ihrer Zeit hörte sie die Autos von weitem, die Flugzeuge über ihr und sah garantiert keine Rehe in ihrer Nähe so wie jetzt. Die Tiere ließen sich ziemlich oft blicken und waren auch nicht so scheu.

Sam regte ihren Kopf zum Himmel, schloss die Augen und breitete die Arme aus. _Ruhe, schön…_

Doch das es nicht immer ruhig war würde Sam bald merken.

In der zwischen zeit ritt Mordret einen Waldweg entlang. Er hatte im Gespräch mit seinem Vater den Streit geschürt den er erreichen wollte und ritt nun mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht voraus den Leuten die ihm gefolgt waren deren Zahl ungefähr 30 Männer maß.

"Um nun eines klar zu stellen, wenn ihr wie ihr es sagt kein Gesetz für die Herrscher und eines für die Beherrschten haben wollt dann steht ihr ab dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt unter meinem Befehl! Wem dies nicht gefällt, der sollte sich genau jetz von dem meinigen Weg trennen." machte dieser klar.

Mordret hielt sein Pferd an und wand sich zu der Scharr Männer hinter ihm die ihn gebannt ansahen und nicht im entferntesten daran gedacht hätten umzudrehen und den Schwanz ein zu ziehen.

"Nun denn, ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. "

Mordret trabte mit seinem schwarzen Pferd an einen Mann mit einem dunkelgrünen Umhang heran. Außer der Narbe die seinen Hals bis zum Ohr hoch kroch war an ihm nicht besonders viel ausschlaggebend gewesen. Er blickte Mordret an und verneigte kurz danach seinen Kopf vor ihm.

"Du wirst die Männer anführen. Nenn mir deinen Namen." forderte Mordret.

"Connor mein Herr" antwortete dieser.

"Gut Connor, sag mir… woher hast du diese Narbe an deinem Hals!"

Als ob es Connor dreist gefunden hatte ihn darauf an zu sprechen brummelte er vor sich hin, entschied sich danach aber doch eher dem Mann vor ihm zu antworten.

"Mein Vater hielt es für angemessen mir diese Narbe zu verpassen zur Erinnerung dafür wem ich zu gehorchen habe."  
"Habt ihr ihm gehorcht?"

"Ich habe ihn getötet!"

Mordret legte wieder ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und legte seine Hand auf Connors Schulter.

"Ich danke euch dafür das ihr es mir erzählt habt mein Freund!" meinte Mordret drehte sein Pferd um und ritt weiter. Connor der Mordret unverwand ansah führte von nun an die Männer und ritt neben Mordret her.

Sam war inzwischen in einem abgelegenen Dorf angekommen.

Die paar Häuser die dort standen waren mehr aus Holz und Stroh als aus Stein wie sie es logischer Weise gewohnt war.

Wie konnten die Menschen hier nur wohnen? Es war im Herbst, der gerade war schon saukalt wie würde das dann erst im Winter sein?

"Brr, wird Zeit das die Menschen die Ozonschicht zerstören damit die Sonne mehr knallt! Ich persönlich würde Krebs der Kälte vorziehen" meinte Sam schlug die Arme über einander und Schüttelte sich vor Kälte.

Sie besah sich die Hütten und bemerkte eine Gestalt die sie drinnen scheinbar genauso bemerkt hatte und zu der provisorisch eingebauten Tür ging um Sam entgegen zu treten.

Zittrig öffnete ein alter Mann die Tür. Man sah deutlich das er vor einiger Zeit schrecklichen Strapazen ausgesetzt war. Er humpelte vor die Tür und blickte Sam verschreckt und ängstlich an.

Der alte Mann atmete schwer als er Sam sah und fiel fast in den Haufen zusammen gefegter Blätter die neben der Tür lagen. Doch Samantha war reichlich flink und stützte den alten Mann kurz davor ab.

"Alles Ok mit ihnen?" wollte Sam wissen und begleitete den Mann in sein Haus der immer noch von ihr gestützt wurde.

"Ja ja ich danke euch! Ich dachte ihr wärt einer der Leute die von Zeit zu Zeit hier her kommen um zu plündern." meinte der alte Mann gleich als er sich auf einen alten Stuhl setzte.

"Plündern? Ich pff… ich hab noch nie in meinem Leben was gestohlen!" meinte Sam überrascht darüber was sie sagte, genauso überrascht wie der Mann der sie nun anblickte.

"Wie heißt du mein Kind!" wollte der alte wissen.

"Samantha Kurzform Sam!" strahlte sie und schloss die Tür als es zog.

Das Feuer in der kleinen Stube war um einiges Sinnvoller als sie dachte.

"Ein sehr schöner Name…" stammelte der Mann.

"Danke! Und wie heißen sie?" wollte sie wissen und hielt ihr Hände ans Feuer.

"Martin ist mein Name, der alte Martin" lächelte der Mann.

"Sagen sie Martin haben sie vielleicht irgendwo einen Jungen in merkwürdiger Kleidung etwa in meinem Alter gesehen? Er heißt Kai aber ich nenne ihn manchmal Snake und ich suche ihn schon seit einer Weile." erklärte Sam und hoffte auf ein ja von Martin.

"Nicht das ich wüsste, du bist seit langem der einzige Mensch mit merkwürdigen Gewändern meine liebe!" erklärte der Mann und stand wackelig auf um sich eine Tasse brühe aus dem Suppenkessel am Lagerfeuer zu fischen. Sam stürzte besorgt vor und nahm dem Mann die Leere Tasse ab.

"Warte ich helfe dir setz dich wieder hin…" meinte Sam besorgt als sie den Mann zitternd wieder zur Seite schubste.

"Danke"

"Was ist mit den anderen Häusern, wohnen da noch welche drin?"

"Sie sind weiter gezogen als diese Männer drohten wieder zu kommen um uns wieder zu beklauen."

"Und du bist allein zurück geblieben?"

"Ach ich alter Mann gehe nirgendwo mehr hin mein Kind."  
"Hm… Martin…"

"… wenn sie wiederkommen beschütz ich dich ja Martin? Ich nehme Stunden in Taekwondo weißt du?" verkündete Sam stolz uns zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich.

"In was!"

"Das ist eine Nahkampfart zur Verteidigung. Ich nehm 4 Stunden pro Woche. Meine Mutter sagt zwar es ist quatsch aber ich glaube ich kann n paar Typen schon deftig die Fresse polieren… und zur Not hat mir der alte Mann der mich hergebracht hat noch eine Waffe gegeben." grinste Sam und hielt Martin die Tasse mit der Suppe hin.

"Na wenn du das sagst Mädchen…" stotterte der alte und verfiel in Selbstgespräche.

Das Sam manchmal etwas tollpatschig war und ihr eigenes Blut nicht sehen konnte verriet sie ihm jedoch nicht.

Sam beschloss sich im Dorf oder besser gesagt in den anderen leeren Häusern ein wenig um zu sehen. Sie öffnete leise die Tür und verschwand nach draußen.

Martin schlief derweil immer tiefer ein und lies ein wenig Brühe auf den mit Heu bestreuten Boden schwappen.

Plötzlich ließ ihn das Getrampel von mehreren Pferdehufen wach werden. Er erschrak und wischte sich die Brühe von der Hand die übergeschwappt war.

"Lieber Gott sind sie das?" Martin wusste das es die ungehobelten Männer waren die sich vor einiger Zeit einfach genommen hatten was sie wollten und auf niemanden Rücksicht nahmen. Und wo war überhaupt das Mädchen hin gegangen? Martin sah sich um und kam ächzend zum Schluss sich den Männern die nun von ihren Pferden abgestiegen waren und umher liefen zu nähern damit sie nicht gleich alles kurz und klein schlugen.

Martin öffnete seinen Tür und wurde gleich von einer Kräftigen Hand am Hemd gepackt die ihn raus in den Dreck zerrte.

"Alter Mann wo sind die alle!" wollte die Person zu der Hand wissen und lies ihn unachtsam los.

Martin keuchte nach Luft und blickte nach oben. Der Mann hatte einen Eiskalten Blick lachte aber dennoch als er ihn im Dreck liegen sah.

"Nun antworte schon oder sollen wir dir Beine machen!" spottete der Mann wieder.

"Sie… sie sind alle fort gegangen mein Herr!" stammelte Martin.

"Wieso bist du dann nicht mitgegangen alter? Willst du etwa draufgehen?" Als Martin sich weigerte zu antworten zog die Hand ihn wieder nach oben so das er keine Luft bekam.

"Bitte lasst mich, ich werde sowieso bald sterben Herr!" bat Martin.

"Vielleicht sollten wir dir dabei helfen, so kann du wenigstens Zeit sparen."

"Hey Hackfresse lass ihn los!" schrie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter dem Mann.

Er drehte sich vom schluchzenden alten Martin weg und blickte in die Richtung aus der die Beleidigung kam.

Sah der Typ richtig? Da stand doch tatsächlich ein Weib in merkwürdigen Sachen das ihn wagte anzumaulen.

"Wer bist du denn?" fragte er unbeeindruckt.

"Geht dich n Scheißdreck an und jetz lass den Mann los oder ich ballere dir ne Kugel ins Bein bevor ich dir die nächste in den Kopf schieße!" schrie das Weib.

Der Mann grummelte.

Mitten aus dem Getümmel der anderen Männer kam auf einmal Mordret hinaus getreten und gab dem Mann der Martin die ganze Zeit gequält hatte ein Zeichen das er ablassen solle.

"Nun mach schon tu was sie sagt Connor!" antwortete Mordret.

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Ruhe bis Sam die Waffe ein Stück sinken ließ die sie die ganze Zeit auf Connor gehalten hatte.

"Herr? Kann ich die kleine für euch beseitigen!" fragte Connor auf Mordret gerichtet, dem Sam schon bekannt war. Er hatte sie wohl schon im Saal der Tafelrunde bemerkt. Was hatte sie dort zu suchen gehabt? Wer war sie? War sie eine Adlige? Genau wie er es ursprünglicher Weise war, dass sie in diesen Raum gelangen konnte? Und mit was dachte sie sich könne sie ihn und seine Männer bedrohen. Eine Frau… dachte er sich abfällig.

"Warte…!" meinte Mordret und schritt auf das Mädchen zu.

"Was soll das bleib stehen!" meckerte Sam.

Mordret wurde langsamer blieb jedoch nicht stehen.

"Wenn du nicht stehen bleibst, knall ich deinen Freund ab… ich meins ernst du eingebildeter Fatzke, ich hab noch nie daneben geschossen ((( genau gesagt hab ich noch nie geschossen)))!" erklärte Sam und richtete die Waffe auf Connor.

"Wenn du willst das ich nicht zu dir komme, warum schießt du dann nicht auf **mich**?"

"Auch gut!"

Sam richtete die Waffe auf Mordret.

"Erzähl mir nicht du könntest mir mit dem Teil was anhaben."  
Plötzlich rannte einer von Mordrets Männern auf Sam zu und schrie mit dem Dolch in der Hand.

Noch eher Sam richtig gerafft hatte wer das war hatte sie schon einen Schuss abgegeben. Die Kugel Traf den Mann durch die Rüstung und gerade in die Brust. Ein japsen und er klappte nach vorn und viel tonlos auf den Boden.

Kurz darauf rannten noch mehrer Männer auf Sam zu nur kamen sie diesmal auch von hinten. Einen erwischte Sam und sie brach dem einen das Handgelenk dem nächsten Kugelte sie die Schulter aus.

Mordrets Männer hatten nun schon mehr Respekt vor Sam das merkte man ihnen an. Aber wo war Mordret selbst eigentlich? Hielt er sich zurück und wartete ab?.

Der eine Mann mit der Gebrochenen Hand schrie vor schmerzen und kauerte vor Sam. Die anderen wichen zurück.

"Geil das klappt ja wirklich!" wunderte sich Sam als sie den schreienden Mann mit der lockeren Hand sah die unnatürlich herumhing.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sam ließ sich zu leicht ablenken, denn als sie sich drehte erwischte sie Mordrets Schwert am Arm und schnitt durch ihren Mantel, durch ihre weiße Bluse direkt in ihren Oberarm.

Stille.

Das Mädchen sah Mordret geschockt an, der sie interessiert musterte. Wie würde sie reagieren? Fasziniert und gleichzeitig wütend darüber das er sie nicht mehr verletzt hatte wartete er.

Das er nicht mehr als eine Schramme gebraucht hatte um das Mädchen zu "besiegen" wusste er noch nicht.

Sam wand ihren Blick von Mordret. Ihre linke Hand wanderte zu ihrem rechten Oberarm und berührte ihn. Das Blut das daran war, klebte nun an ihrer Hand und sie besah sie sich.

"Oh Shit… Blut! _Mein_ Blut!" gab sie zitternd in der Stimme von sich.

Ihr wurde heiß, ihr Kopf glühte und alles drehte sich um sie. Das bild ihrer Blutverschmierten Hand verschwamm bis es ganz verglomm und sich ihr Körper ohne ihr zu gehorchen vor Übelkeit auf den Boden legte… oder besser sank.

Mordret konnte es nicht glauben. Nach dem überfliegen seiner Männer zählte er einen Toten und zwei verletzte. Das Mädchen war mit Sicherheit nicht ganz normal. Metzelt drei seiner Männer nieder und fällt bei dem Anblick ihres eigenen Blutes in Ohnmacht? Was war DAS denn?

Mordret ging näher an sie heran. War sie jetzt auch wirklich ohne Bewusstsein?

Er legte sein Schwert wieder zurück in die Scheide und hockte sich zu ihr nieder.

Sie sah nicht schlecht aus, gab er unwillkürlich zu. Seine Männer waren näher gekommen, ein paar stützten die verletzten.

"Eine wahre Furie!" meckerte einer und versuchte den Arm seinen Freundes wieder einzurenken.

Martin kauerte am Boden und beobachtete das ganze.

Mordret berührte mit einer Hand das Gesicht des Mädchens und wand es so das er sie gut sehen konnte.

"Aber eine Hübsch ansehnliche Furie meine Herren!" meinte Mordret und sah seine Männer an. Ein paar lachten, die anderen waren wohl er der Meinung man solle sie töten solange sie noch bewusstlos war.

"Was machen wir mit ihr?" schrie einer aus der Menge.

"Töten wir sie… auf der Stelle!" meinte ein anderer und wieder ein anderer meinte: "Fesseln wir sie und nehmen sie zum Vergnügen."  
Mordret richtete sich wieder auf.

"Ich glaube kaum dass sie das über sich ergehen lassen würde. Ihr wäret eure Männlichkeit schneller los als ihr zum Zug kommen würdet glaubt mir!" meinte er lächelnd.

Martin hatte sich derweil aufgerappelt und schubste die Männer zur Seite um nach dem Mädchen zu sehen.

Sie lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden.

"Was willst du denn noch alter Mann, hat dir die Prügel von vorhin nicht gereicht? Willst du unbedingt unter der Erde liegen?" fragte Mordret stieg über das Mädchen und lies sie nun hinter sich liegen. Martin wurde die Sicht geraubt. Das arme nette Mädchen, sie wollte ihn nur beschützen dachte er sich.

"Bitte mein Herr, lasst sie in frieden… nehmt euch was ihr wollt, ich tue auch was ihr verlangt. Wir haben noch sehr viele Vorräte übrig…" beschwichtigte Martin.

Nachdenklich sah Mordret sich den alten an.

"Sag, was weißt du über sie! Wer ist sie!" forderte Mordret von Martin und zeigte mit seinem Schwert auf die Kehle von Sam.

"Ich… ich weiß nicht viel über sie… sie sagte mir dass sie einen Freund sucht, er wäre so alt wie sie, außerdem hätte er genauso merkwürdige Sachen an und… "

"Und?"

"Ihr Name ist Samantha mein Herr… Sam!"

"So… Sam, Connor!" rief Mordret. Der Mann mit der Narbe schritt auf ihn zu.

" Nehmt sie mit. Ach… und Connor! gib dem alten endlich seinen Seelenfrieden!" erklärte Mordret und lies wieder ein heimtückisches Lächeln aufblitzen.

Im Gasthaus

Sam kam langsam wieder zu sich, mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen versuchte sie sich an das geschehene zu erinnern. Entweder hatte sie keine Lust dazu sich zu erinnern oder sie hatte es tatsächlich vergessen, denn in ihrem Kopf schwirrte ein Ereignis von zu Hause herum. Und auch wenn es nicht gerade nützlich war, so musste sie schmunzeln.

(Rückblende)

Sie und ihre Eltern hatten damals noch auf einem Bauernhof gewohnt. Reichlich "Uncool" wie Sam fand.

Sie wäre liebend gern in die Stadt gezogen, aber ihr Vater hatte den Bauernhof von seinem Onkel geerbt der erst kürzlich verstorben war und so hatten sie beschlossen ihn vorerst weiterzuführen. Dort gab es Pferde, Kühe, Hühner und… Schweine.

"Sam liebes kannst du bitte schnell die Schweine füttern!" rief ihre Mutter.

"Mom ich werde gleich von meinen Freunden abgeholt kannst du das nicht machen?" protestierte Sam.

"SAM entweder du gehst jetz die Schweine füttern oder du bleibst zu Hause!"

"Jahaaa!" stöhnte sie. Grummelnd sprang sie die Treppe herunter.

Ging in den Schuppen, schnappte sich den Eimer mit dem Schweinefutter und ging nach draußen zu den Schweinen die fröhlich im Schlamm herum sprangen.

Sam öffnete das Tor und lief hinein.

"Woahhaa" es war so rutschig dass sie sich beinahe gepackt hätte.

Eilig schüttete sie das Futter in den Futtertrog.

Als sie fertig war sprang sie nach draußen feuerte den Eimer in den Schuppen und rannte ins Bad… Duschen.

Eine viertel Stunden noch, dachte sie sich und drehte das Wasser auf und lies es über ihren Körper laufen. Ihr war so als hätte sie etwas wichtiges vergessen.

"Mach dich nicht selbst verrückt, du hast nichts vergessen. Was hättest du auch vergessen haben können…"

Ihr Kopf lugte aus der Dusche zum Fenster.

"Oh Shit ich hab das Tor offen gelassen… Paps killt mich!"

Sam sprang aus der Dusche….

"Sachen!"

"Ach dauert zu lange!"

Sam griff sich ein Langes Handtuch und band es schlicht um ihren Körper.

In ihren weißen Häschen - Pantoffeln rannte sie zum Schweinestall ( draußen vor dem Haus, auf der Wiese… Landschweine )

Sie sprang zum Tor noch bevor eins der Schweine entwischen konnte und… rutschte aus. Sie dachte sie hätte es noch mal geschafft als sie sich am Zaun festhielt, aber eins der Schweine fand das wohl nicht so toll, rannte auf Sam zu und holte sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus den Latschen.

Mit einem weiteren "Woahhaa! " flog eins der schneeweißen Häschenpantoffeln von ihrem Fuß und in den Schlamm genau wie Sam.

PLATSCH

Da saß sie, zwischen vier Schweinen.

"Ich glaub… ich heul gleich."

Die viertel Stunde war anscheinend um den drei Jungs blickten zu Sam herab und mussten sich das lachen verkneifen.

"Ey Sam was soll das werden?" ergriff einer das Wort.

Sam erstarrte. Marc, Daniel und Snake. Ok ganz ruhig bleiben.

Wie eine Änderung des Planes, so änderte sich sprunghaft Sams Charakter.

"Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung Leute… das is ne Schlammpackung ersten Grades. Natürlich frisch vom land!" prallte Sam und grinste hinterhältig als sie ihre Hand im Schlamm vergrub und ein handvoll nahm.

"Na klar… dann ist das direkt nach der Verarbeitung? Scheint wirklich frisch zu sein Sam." lachte Snake und sein Ohrring blinkte.

"Wollt ihr mir nicht raus helfen Jungs?"

"Versteh das nicht falsch, ich find s gut das du da nur im Handtuch bekleidet sitzt aber ohne den Schlamm wär's noch reizvoller für mich dich da rauszuholen." erklärte er schelmisch.

"Was ist mit euch? Daniel? Marc?"

Die beiden schüttelten widerwillig den Kopf.

Sam seufzte.

"Tut mir leid ich wollte das eigentlich nicht machen aber ihr last mir keine andere Wahl!"

"Was meinst du?"

Sam hob ihre Hand die mit Schlammgefüllt war.

"Nein, das machst du nicht."

Sam nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf.

"Warte…" zu spät. Sam hatte schon geworfen und traf zumindest Daniel an der Schulter. Dieser stand sprachlos da und sah sich sein Shirt an.

"Schlammschlacht!" riefen die drei und sprangen zu Sam in den Schlamm.

(Rückblende Ende)

"Mädchen… wach auf, na los!"

Sam fühlte sich grad so wohl in ihrer Erinnerung das sie die Stimme mit einem flüchtigen "Hmpf … Nö !" abfertigte.

Connor konnte es nicht fassen, so dreist würde er sich nicht mal seinem toten Vater gegenüber verhalten.

Mordret kam in das Gastzimmer, nicht gerade zum Glück für Connor denn er hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft das Mädchen wach zu kriegen.

"Was soll das, die kleine schläft ja immer noch…"

"Tut mir leid Boss, sie ignoriert mich mit aller Macht."

"Versuchs noch mal."

"Steh auf na los, Mädchen wach auf oder ich breche dir das Genick!" fuhr sie Connor an.

Diesmal hatte Sam ihn anscheinend verstanden, denn er hatte sie beleidigt, das überhörte sie von Grund auf nicht gern.

Sie erhob sich und rieb sich die Augen wohl bedacht darauf das ihr Maskara nicht verlief, was im Moment ihre geringste Sorge war.

"Hä? Was willst du denn?"

Connor packte sie an ihrer Verletzten Oberarm, worauf er ihr schrecklich anfing zu schmerzen und Sam ein Winseln von sich gab. Grob zog er sie vom Bett und schubste sie in Mordrets Richtung.

"Ach du scheiße, stimmt ja… und ich hatte euch schon fast wieder vergessen! Zu früh gefreut wie s aussieht."  
"In der Tat!"

"Was wollt ihr noch von mir? Wollt ihr euch darüber lustig machen das ich mein eigenes Blut nicht sehen kann!"  
"Hatte ich eigentlich vor!" entgegnete Mordret und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

Connor stand bedröppelt im Raum als Sam ihn ansah.

"Was ist? Du Hast mir schon genug den Tag mit deiner Visage versaut, jetz sieh endlich zu das du Land gewinnst!" meckerte Sam und setzte einen gehässigen Blick auf.

Mordret gab ein Handzeichen und Connor wand sich zum gehen. Es war deutlich das er das Mädchen auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte was nicht unbedingt missverstanden werden konnte so wie Sie mit ihm Umsprang.

"Warts ab" gab Connor drohend von sich und blickte noch einmal finster zu Sam.

"Uh jetz hab ich aber Angst…" Die Tür war zu und die Stille kehrte ins Zimmer ein. Sam stand auf dem Modrigen Holzboden und wartete auf den Grund ihres Aufenthalts bei ihm.

"Du verhältst dich ziemlich dumm Kleine!"

"Ach und du hast die Berechnung persönlich geschrieben oder was? Was willst du überhaupt von mir?"

"Ts Ts… du solltest mir lieber dankbar sein, der Rest der Männer wollte dich entweder töten oder dich zum Vergnügen nehmen."

"… wäre denen aber nicht gut bekommen"

"Kann ich mir vorstellen, und jetz erzähl mir wer verflucht noch mal du bist."

"Äh Ich? …Nur ein unbescholdener Bürger dieser wunderbaren… Zeit" erklärte Sam mit einem süßen Lächeln und begann unwissend mit den Wimpern zu Klimpern.

"Was soll, das! Denkst du ich weiß nicht dass da Magie mit im Spiel ist?"

"Hmpf… bei Daddy hat das immer geklappt…"

"Du warst in Camelot, im Raum in dem keine unwürdigen Frauen zutritt haben also musst du…"  
"Ach deshalb, ich hab mich rein geschlichen… bei dem Aufstand den du angezettelt hast war das ne Leichtigkeit, ehrlich ich hab mit den ganzen Typen nichts zu tun."  
Mordret sah Sam durchdringend an. Er vertraute ihr nicht, was nicht unbedingt unlogisch war.

"Und woher kannst du meinen Männern so die Arme verdrehen?"

"Mein Hobby…"

"Was ist ein… Hobby?"

"Das ist wenn du etwas gerne machst und es wieder, wieder und wieder tust."  
"Du verdrehst Männern oft die Arme!"

"Nein ich meine Kampfsport an sich, ich kann noch andere Sachen. Wenn du willst kann ich s dir vorführen…"

"So gern ich mich auch deinen Vorschlag hingeben dürfte, muss ich leider ablehnen.

"Spielverderber!"

Mordret erhob sich vom Stuhl und lief mit lautem Gerassel seiner Schwerter zu einem riesigen Spiegel an der Wand.

"Komm her Sam" meinte er gelassen.

"Wieso?"

"Ich will dich jemandem vorstellen"


End file.
